


逆行3652天

by HallSpin



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 逆行3652天，任务才刚刚开始。
Kudos: 4





	逆行3652天

DAY 0000

昨天晚上他梦见了尼尔，穿着野战服，带了一身重得要命的作战装备。斯塔克12市的阳光比记忆里还要刺眼，尼尔站在光里，手臂上的蓝色粘扣带比他的神态更清晰。梦境中尼尔从直升机上跳下来，逆行向他走来，伸出双臂给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。

他睁开眼睛，枕头被打湿了一小块。

“你不必非要这么做(You don't have to do this)。”

“已经发生的事已经发生(What happened has happened)。”尼尔说，“你告诉我的，记得吗？真不敢相信现在我要来告诉你。”

他想对这个笑话做出反应，但他失败了。“是你先告诉我的。”

“你先告诉我，我先告诉你，发现了吗？这事儿就像个莫比乌斯环，谁也找不到头尾。P，谁知道如果我们扯断了这个环会发生什么呢？也许是第二次世界危机。当你组建信条的时候，不正是为了阻止危机发生吗？”

“你想听实话吗？”

尼尔露出意外的表情，“实话？”

“实话就是，我组建信条，因为你们告诉我我组建了信条。”

“看见没？现实。”尼尔拍了拍他的肩膀，做出和梦里一模一样的姿势，想要给他一个拥抱。“现在让我走吧，P。”

他感到心脏狠狠地揪了一下，大口呼吸着空气，在尼尔预备要问他还好吗之前，他不得不开口掩饰道，“你知道其实我有名字，对吧？我叫——”

但尼尔打断了他，“回来再告诉我，P。”

他看着尼尔。感到眼睛酸涩地疼痛着，他揉了揉眼睛说，“风太大了。”平静的微风撩拨着尼尔的碎发，他什么也没有说，只是笑着点点头。

尼尔要走了。

逆转机就在前方，他站着不动，想到尼尔要度过十年，他迫不及待地张开嘴巴，却不知道要说什么，但他已经喊住了尼尔。尼尔转头看着他。

“别忘了我们的规定。”

尼尔笑了一下，“Surprise。”

——Our policy is surprise.

——Whose?

——Ours, my friend.

尼尔走进了逆转机。

DAY 0001

艾维斯正在降下气闸门。尼尔从车窗里看到他，冲他挥了挥手。和P一样，艾维斯认识他也比他记忆中的更早，那场面甚至有些滑稽。因为艾维斯见到他的第一句话说，我应该现在就杀了你。如果不是P在旁边，告诉他那是属于他们三个人的笑话，尼尔可能要夺路而逃。

尽管他们的初遇——在尼尔的记忆中——并不十分顺利，但他们很快就成为了朋友。尼尔猜测这可能是因为艾维斯总是表现得好像他们是出生入死的好兄弟，还感谢他救了他。尼尔不记得这些，但艾维斯是个好朋友。

在这项长达十年的任务开始之前，艾维斯就告诉他，他们在兰利给他租了栋房子，租期从制定计划的三个月前开始，他们派了一些人来，用几天时间把房子内的设施全部逆转，安装好气闸门，这样尼尔在房子里就不用戴呼吸面罩穿全套防护服了。他们还在房子里留了逆转过的食物和水，距离房子不远的地方有个逆转机，如果尼尔想要买点儿新鲜果蔬，他可以把买来的正向食物们放进逆转机，变成他的逆转胃可以接受的东西。有些麻烦，但聊胜于无。

自人们从未来人那里得到逆转物品以来，从没有人进行过如此漫长的逆转。十年可能遇上的意外太多了，譬如一个调皮的小孩儿用棒球打破了窗户，正向的空气涌进来，那可能会杀死尼尔。尼尔记得P听到这个玩笑似的假设时露出严肃的面孔，要求艾维斯把所有窗户都换成防弹玻璃，尼尔嘲笑他小题大做。——他们已经在十年前遇到过他，所以他不会有任何危险。P没有笑，反而说，你怎么知道不是因为我把窗户都换成防弹玻璃，才让你好好地回到了十年前呢？

很有道理。尼尔耸了耸肩，再怎么说，他也只能在房子里生活三个月。然后他就会看到艾维斯带着他的部下把房子里的所有东西转回正向，留下一个他再也不能居住的房子。

他有点儿想问问此刻的艾维斯三个月前有没有遇到他，但艾维斯听不懂他的话，于是他只好作罢。尼尔把货车停进车库里，这辆车是唯一会跟随他十年的东西，里面塞满了逆转后的急救药品和压缩食物，据说保质期十年。尼尔不相信，他还是决定以后要定期更换它们，P已经把十年来他们已知的各个地方的转换机列了一张图纸给他，详细地标注了哪个时间段哪里有转换机，看守情况，是否容易闯进去。尼尔觉得他需要的一切都在这张图表里了。

艾维斯确认他完好无损地走进房子里后就离开了，尼尔坐在沙发上，想着如果他打开电视会怎么样，他很快就感到无聊了。不过他还是很期待三天前——或者三天后，参照物不同，纽约洋基队和波士顿红袜队有一场小联赛，他觉得那场比赛他可以再看十次。

他带了一些书来。止步于物理学硕士有点儿遗憾，他可以用多出来的这些时间继续他的学业，当然，没有其他人可以帮他，他只能依靠自己。看书是唯一的途径，显而易见地，他没法儿把强子对撞机带进逆转机，否则当他回来时他一定是全世界最酷的物理学家。

卡洛·罗韦利曾经在他的书里提问，是我们存在于时间之内，还是时间存在于我们之中？接着他描述了时间如何失去其统一性。每个人甚至同一个人的不同身体部位都拥有独特的时间表，那想法让尼尔着迷。逆转机让他们意识到，卡洛的问题有一个答案，我们存在于时间之内，时间也存在于我们之中。当一个人被逆转，存在于他体内的时间反向而行，但人们置身的时间却一直向前。

他看到太阳变得更亮，世界却变得更暗。

尼尔拉上百叶窗，意识到现在是黄昏了。天黑以后，他戴好呼吸面罩，穿上防护服，走到街上。从屋外面看房子里被逆转过的换气扇没有任何异常，尼尔松了口气，买了几个苹果和香蕉，果蔬店的老板问他是不是特警，他没有听懂，但大概猜得到，于是他点了点头。规律性的运动让对一般疑问句的回答变得容易了，介于无论是点头还是摇头，周期运动在正向与逆向时看起来都没什么区别。

他拎着果蔬袋子，步行去距离不远的逆转机，把水果放到红光笼罩的逆转机上，自己出来，按下另一面的气闸门。闸门升起时，他受到莫名的牵引回过头，看到很远的地方，P正和背对着自己的自己说话。P也看到了他。

尼尔对P笑了一下，接着低头穿过闸门，回忆他们交谈时P的神情，他记得某一瞬间P看起来好像很奇怪，他问他还好吗？P摇了摇头。

进入气闸门后，尼尔摘掉面罩，从已经转过来的逆转机上取下水果，剥开一根香蕉，漫无目的地瞎转。从反照窗的房间出来，距离气闸门之间是他们的储藏室，储备了大量水和压缩食物，还有全套装备。这一切都让尼尔感到安心。

也许这十年不会有他们想象中的那么困难。

尼尔乐观地想到。

他吃完了香蕉，戴上面罩，离开了储藏室。等待闸门降下来的时间，他回头望了一眼，P和前两天的自己已经不在那里了。

DAY 0007

> （说明：因为十年跨度很大，所以会带来一个问题：逆行是会让生理年龄跟着逆行，还是会继续增长。考虑到如果年龄继续增长，那么进行长时间的逆行必然会引起注意，毕竟一个人上一秒走进逆转机才20岁，下一秒就变成40岁[逆行十年正向十年总共二十年]会很明显。以及，电影里尼尔看起来还很年轻，如果他们经常进行逆行而年龄继续增长，尼尔再逆行回主角不认识他的时候，他应该年龄挺大的了。最后，凯特的伤愈也说明逆转实际上有助于细胞恢复，大概可能也会让身体细胞变年轻吧hhhhhh但其实不管年龄变大变小都有一些BUG存在，本文就选择逆转同时也会让年龄变小的设定。）

时间逆行是个操蛋的玩意儿。它玩弄人们的记忆，把生活搞得一团糟。因为熵增理论是唯一一条能够把过去和未来区分开的物理定律，ΔS≥0让时间流逝有了既定的方向。但时间逆行搞砸了一切，突然之间，人们认知了几十万年的时间流向在熵减下变得如同改变空间位置那样轻易，过去和未来的界线因为它而模糊，因果关系因为它变成空洞的词语，人们因为它而常常搞不清自己身在何处。——或者在什么时间。

尼尔躺在床上，小幅度地翻了个身。因为他们没法儿把一张双人大床抬进逆转机，也因为拆掉一张床再组装实在太麻烦了，所以这就是自从成为信条的一员后，尼尔最常见到的可折叠行军床。它不是最舒服的，但它是尼尔最习惯的。

尼尔缓慢地睁开眼睛，四周黑黢黢的，几乎没有光透进来。那让尼尔的思维陷入短暂的停滞，然后开始思考他怎么会在这里。

这是逆时间旅行有时会带来的后果之一，因为时间不再按照线性有条不紊地向前，所以他没办法通过因果关系马上回想起这一切是怎么回事。频繁的逆转时常让旅行者们感到恍如隔世，旅行得越多，想要分辨清时间就越困难。

因此他们每个人都有自己的办法，提醒他们正身处何时。尼尔从床上支起上半身，伸出手在床头摸索着，按下开关，床头灯温暖的光线洒下来。尼尔的目光乱转着，注意到墙上的软木家挂着他的背包，一只吊坠垂下来。尼尔松了口气。

现在他开始感到熟悉的东西涨潮般地涌上来。

艾维斯，房子，P，临别拥抱，还有他的吊坠。他正在一个十年的任务中。尼尔打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛，走到窗边拉开百叶窗，光芒刚刚开始渗透天空，太阳还在地平线下。这才佛晓，但尼尔感到他已经慢慢清醒了。

尼尔钻进浴室洗漱，出来前专程站在镜子前端详了自己一小会儿，想象十年旅行把他带回二十多岁的自己。接着他忽然想到，那个二十七八岁的年轻小伙子彼时正经历丧亲之痛，他的父亲在CIA美墨边境的缉毒行动中丧生，而他当时还是个初出茅庐的联邦探员，远在大西洋的另一侧。

尼尔急匆匆地冲出浴室，打开电脑查询缉毒行动的日期，然后他猛地站起来，椅子在身后发出刺耳的尖叫。他感到心脏几乎要跳出胸腔，就好像他第一次听说时间逆转，第一次走进逆转机，第一次感受风从身后吹来，摩擦力以完全陌生的方式推动他向前行进。

只要比原定计划多逆转十天，他就可以飞到美墨边境阻止他父亲的死亡。这个念头一旦扎根就开始在脑袋里疯长，没有人会知道他做了计划以外的事，甚至他父亲也不会知道救他的人是他的儿子。他不可能再进行第二次如此漫长的时间逆转，因此这就是他唯一的机会。

一个声音闯进来。

听起来像P，还有劳拉。尼尔不常见到劳拉，只听P说她是最早开始研究逆转武器的那批人，她教给P如何接住逆转子弹，如何使用逆转武器。如今劳拉已经是这个领域最富权威的专家之一。

他们在交谈。

尼尔取下背包，忙乱地把所有东西倒在床上，在背包底部找到了蓝牙翻译耳机。他悄悄走到窗边靠墙的一侧蹲下来，戴上耳机，断断续续的交谈声传进来，然后变得连贯。

“……会怎么样？”P在说话。

劳拉回答了他，“那不会改变任何事。”

“你没有试过。”

“但你已经试过很多次了。”

“我不明白。”P平稳的声音出现了裂痕，“每当我尝试改变什么，它们都只是促成了现在。我们既然已经亲历了未来，为什么反而巩固它，却不能改变它？”

尼尔屏住呼吸。

劳拉说，“生命以负熵为食，薛定谔说。这正是生命谓之奇迹的原因，P，我们没有改变熵增定律，我们只是创造了奇迹。”

尼尔几乎可以想象到P的表情，想象他如何不让自己的困惑流露出来，如何不像个傻小子似的追问白痴问题。他差点儿因此笑出来，劳拉一定也察觉到P蹩脚的掩饰，她那一向快速平板的声音里夹杂了笑意。

“当我们说熵增，我们说的是孤立系统，亦即不与外界发生能量交换的系统。但人不是孤立系统，房子不是孤立系统，甚至地球也不是孤立系统。——这是我们可以减小熵值的理论基础。这也是为何我们只能局部时间逆行的原因，P，世界并没有因为一个人或一群人逆行时间而发生改变。逆转改变了人们习惯看待世界的方式，但世界仍然是原来的世界。在宏观的宇宙尺度上，生命的存在就是熵增宇宙中局部创造的奇迹，但最终我们仍然不可避免地汇入熵增的洪流。这就好像我们发明空调，让你身处的房间温度降低，但你无法改变夏天。关上空调，熵增的燥热会再次充满你所在的房间。人们会死去，而你无能为力。”

“已经发生的事情已经发生。”

劳拉肯定道，“你可以试图阻止他死去，P，但你会发现你不过是做了已经做过，但却失败了的事。”

“……我们有自由意志吗？”

劳拉可能回答了，也可能没有。他们的声音飘远了，超过了蓝牙耳机能够接收的范围。尼尔浑浑噩噩地站起来，倒在背包和一堆杂物之间。行军床上特意铺上的柔软床垫让他有一种飘在云上的错觉，有那么一刻他以为他可以逃离时间，却发现时间也在他的身体里。也许他曾尝试救过他的父亲，但劳拉是对的，即使他尝试了，他也失败了。过去变得像未来一样藏匿于云雾深处，但始终有一条既定的路出缭绕云雾伸展向既定的未来。无力的愤怒席卷了他，让他想起第一次他尝试逆行过去，拯救他的队友，但结局只是目睹队友的死亡。他又想到了P，劳拉说P渴望改变一个人的死亡，但尼尔从没有听P提起过这么个人。

尼尔挣扎着坐起来，目光扫过床上一片狼藉，落在背包的吊坠上。至少他还有吊坠，尼尔漫无目的地想，接着他猛地发现今天是他离开的一周前，P买了一条红绳送给他，因为原来吊坠上的墨绿色绳子断了。——那是今天。尼尔意识到，P正和劳拉一起向步行街去了。

尼尔记得他接过P的礼物放声大笑，因为一枚古铜色的吊坠配红色实在太古怪了。

『这太显眼了，P。』尼尔尽量不让自己对P的奇特品味发表评论，『我是说，如果我作战时戴着这个，敌方也许会一眼认出我。』他不是真的觉得一条吊坠会改变什么，尼尔只是想委婉地表达他欣赏不来这奇怪的配色。

但P却很坚持，『那也能让我一眼认出你。』

『什么？』

『戴着它。』P命令道。

尼尔耸了耸肩。『希望你今年的圣诞礼物比这要好。』他开玩笑道。

又一次，P用一种复杂的近乎悲伤的目光看着他。那让尼尔想到，也许是这条吊坠，也许是红色让P想起了他失去的人。『我会戴着它的。』尼尔说。P点了点头。

尼尔把床上乱七八糟的小玩意儿都收进背包里，小心地把吊坠挂在背包上。这是唯一提醒他，他不在自己正确的时间线上的东西。尼尔可不想弄丢它，然后迷失在时间里。

时间逆行是个操蛋的玩意儿。但有时候你也会在其中得到宝贵的东西，比如年轻的P，还没有变成糙大叔的艾维斯，以及还尚未结婚退役的惠勒。

DAY 0026

尼尔已经快一个月没和什么人说过话或者聊过天。这让他感到烦躁不安。即使在CIA执行卧底任务的时候，他也总有些油腔滑调自以为是的毒贩们可以交谈，尽管大多数时候他都不喜欢和他们聊天。

但现在，他在电视机上观看圣帕特里克节在第五大道举行时的盛况，爱尔兰后裔们穿着绿色的礼服，把整个街道都染成绿色。尼尔由衷地希望在更遥远的未来他们能有一个逆行者节日，所有在这个时间不得不逆时旅行的人们能够光明正大地凑在一起，在一栋像这样的房子里开个派对。他们可以肆无忌惮地摘下呼吸面罩，不用担心人们听不懂话，畅饮俱乐部苏打或者伏特加汤力。

这个想法击中了尼尔。

他也许是时间钳形行动里唯一一个跨越十年的旅行者，但他绝不是这个时间段里唯一经历时间逆转的人。仅仅在信条中，每天都有人执行不同时长的逆行任务，更何况他还可能遇上从未来旅行而来的人们。

尼尔决定冒一次险。

DAY 0030

有可能未来人并不热衷于到这个时间段旅行。

尼尔泄气地想。这是第五天，他开着他的货车把兰利转了个遍，每个人都表现正常，没有人戴着奇怪的面罩到处走动，或者开着车在逆流的车辆中反摩擦力地行进。

尼尔把车停在一处树荫下，想从驾驶座换到车厢里喘口气。因为车窗和车门的缘故，驾驶座不像严丝密合的车厢能够保证他在里面呼吸顺畅。他不得不在开车时戴好面罩。尼尔打开门，感到风从车里吹向车外。

一个推着婴儿车的女人朝他走来。

尼尔不想引起注意，所以他飞快地走向后车厢，女人叫住了他。得益于他发音简洁的名字，即使是反向他也能一下子分辨出女人在叫他。他奇怪地转过身。

哦，惠勒。

今天他没有穿着那身笨重的防护服，还喜欢把衬衫袖口挽到胳膊肘，尼尔不知道惠勒是不是通过这些认出他的。

惠勒对他微笑，开口说了几句话。随即她像想起什么，打了个等一下的手势，从放在婴儿车的手包里掏出手机，摆弄起一个软件来。尼尔看到她对着手机说话，接着把扩音器朝向尼尔，按了个按钮。

“真意外在这儿见到你。又在执行逆转任务了？P没有跟你一起吗？”

尼尔点了点头，又摇了摇头。

惠勒笑出声，“你可以对着话筒说话。只要我按下倒放，在我听来就会变成正向了。这是一种倒放语音的软件。”

尼尔露出一个印象深刻的表情，慢吞吞地说，“回头也要给我的手机安装一个。”

惠勒耸了耸肩，“逆转多久了？你看起来无聊透了，只有你一个人？”

“是啊。”尼尔往婴儿车边靠了靠，他有点儿想看看惠勒孩子的模样，又担心他搞砸了。逆行者会对婴儿产生什么影响吗？尼尔眨了眨眼睛，决定回头劝劳拉对此做个研究。“我已经一个人待了一个月了。你能想象那有多无聊吗？我甚至开始想念第一次开枪后心理医生和我的谈话了。”

惠勒做了个夸张的表情，调整婴儿车的位置好让尼尔看得更清楚。“她叫安吉拉。卢西奥给她取的名字，你觉得怎么样？”

“她确实是个天使。”尼尔的表情也跟着温和起来。婴儿车前吊着几只手掌大小的布偶，安吉拉正专注地试图把它们扯下来。“卢西奥最近怎么样？”

卢西奥是惠勒的丈夫。他们在两年前相遇，接着订婚，没过多久惠勒就辞职了。那之后他们听说惠勒怀孕了。

“老样子。他正在攒钱，计划开一家自己的餐厅，不过在那之前，他还是只能给老板打工。”惠勒露出笑容。真令人惊讶，过去尼尔从没有见过惠勒像现在这样微笑，她总是神经紧绷，好像他们随时会遇到危险。即使在庆功宴上也很难得完全放松，但如今惠勒的肩膀不再那么紧绷了，连脸上的线条也柔和起来，那让尼尔由衷为她感到高兴。惠勒说，“你见到杰西了吗？他也在逆行，我想应该有一段时间了，昨天他给我打电话，听起来情绪不太好。”

“杰西？你的弟弟？”

“对。好像是从公用电话亭打来的，我想他应该在兰利。”

“我可以试着找找他，”尼尔说，“最近我有很——多空闲的时间。”他夸张地挥舞双手，比划了个圆。安吉拉被他逗笑了，咯咯咯地拍着小手。

惠勒也在笑。

他们又闲聊了几句，惠勒看到卢西奥正把车停在公园边，冲她们挥手。尼尔躲到树后面，笑着说，“这可真麻烦。”

“是啊，”惠勒遥遥地看着卢西奥的方向，回头问，“你还要逆行多久？”

“非常久。”

“会久到忘记一次聚会邀请吗？”

“哈。”尼尔感叹道。这可说不好，等到他来得及赴约，那也是对他来说的二十年后，二十年足够忘记很多事情。但他还是说，“我会努力记住的。”

不知道是不是尼尔的错觉，惠勒眼中柔和的光晦暗下去，她沉思了一会儿，再抬头看他的时候，尼尔从那里面看到了与P和艾维斯相同的东西，像是告别，又像是怀念。就好像他还没有离开，他们却已经开始思念他了。这想法莫名让尼尔不寒而栗，他甩了甩头，想把这古怪地想法抛出大脑，就听到惠勒说。

“谢谢。”

尼尔迷茫地看着她。不懂她为什么道谢。

“我希望我可以抱抱你。”惠勒又说。

好吧，这就有点儿吓人了，因为惠勒从来不表现得这么……肉麻。这可能和她当妈妈有关系。

“如果我记得那个聚会，我们会拥抱的。”

但惠勒摇了摇头，在卢西奥走到她身边前说，“我会给你写贺卡。”然后她转身抱住卢西奥，把婴儿车塞进他手里，不让他注意到尼尔。

太阳缓慢地移动着，加深了尼尔身上的阴影。尼尔想起他出发前两周收到了惠勒的贺卡，那时候既不是他的生日，也不是任何节日。所有这就是原因。

尼尔在原地站了一会儿，重新走向驾驶座，把货车开走了。

DAY 0031

找到杰西费了一番功夫。

按照惠勒的说法，她在‘昨天’接到了杰西的电话，那意味着尼尔的明天——也就是今天。她提到公用电话亭，尼尔因此判断杰西的位置距离惠勒的住所不远。根据这些有限的信息，尼尔黑进了惠勒家附近的交通监控摄像头(一项他在CIA中学到的技能)，接着运行人脸识别程序，——对此他没有抱太大希望，如果杰西使用的是公用电话亭，那他一定戴着呼吸面罩。但摄像头在别的方面帮了他的忙，尼尔根据监控录像中公用电话亭的分布画了一张简易草图，对比谷歌地图规划了他的寻找路线。他在惠勒家附近转了一周，最后把车停在一辆流动餐车附近，斜对面正巧是一个电话亭。尼尔趴在方向盘上，慢吞吞地仰起头，从电话亭的位置抬头看，惠勒公寓卧室的暖光透过薄纱窗帘洒出来。杰西会想看到这个的，尼尔决定碰碰运气。

他在那里待到日薄西山，如盖天穹渐渐被黑绒布遮住，洒满了细碎水钻。尼尔打了个哈欠，才发现他趴在方向盘上睡着了。这把他吓了一跳，慌里慌张地朝电话亭望去。流动餐车附近灯火通明，到了晚上，狂欢取代整天的忙碌，稍远的地方搭起露天舞台，年轻人围坐一团，架子鼓和节奏吉他叮铃咣啷地响。电话亭旁边空无一人。

尼尔不确定他是不是要继续等下去，或者干脆放弃。杰西可能来过了，也可能根本没有选择这个电话亭，人脸识别软件还在锲而不舍地工作着，尼尔觉得口干舌燥，急需一杯清水。

他低头在置物箱里翻找的时候，一个人影谨慎地靠近电话亭，鬼鬼祟祟地四下打量，确信没有人跟踪他后，人影飞快地打开亭门钻进去。尼尔找到一小瓶250ml的苏打水，调整座椅，把脚搭在中控台上，和着远处电音吉他朦胧的声音哼着小曲，余光朝电话亭瞟了一眼。

他差点儿从中控台跌下来。

戴着面罩的男孩儿正慌张地打电话，即使距离太远，尼尔看得不够清晰，他也能从男孩儿混乱的肢体语言和乱瞟的视线察觉到男孩儿处于极度恐慌中。他拧好瓶盖随手一扔，急匆匆地跳下货车，小心翼翼朝男孩儿的方向走过去。

在他快要走到电话亭边时，男孩儿忙乱的视线落在他身上，闪着泪光的大眼睛立刻被惊恐填满。男孩儿慌张地挂上电话，拎起脚边的背包飞快蹿出去，把尼尔吓了一跳。

尼尔刚想去追，男孩儿就被不熟悉的摩擦力和背包垂下来的带子绊倒了，尼尔几乎要笑出声，但他不想惹恼男孩儿，所以他忍住没笑，走过去把男孩儿扶起来。

“杰西。”他说。

惊恐被一点点的困惑取代。杰西手忙脚乱地整理好背包，警惕地注视着他。

“我认识你吗？”

尼尔笑了一下，“你姐姐认识我。”

“你是她原先部队的战友？她叫你来的？”杰西说着抬头望了一眼公寓楼，惠勒房间的灯光还亮着。“你怎么知道我在这儿？我姐姐也不知道，我没有告诉她。”

“你问题可真多，小家伙。”尼尔没有靠近他，只是叉着腰好笑地看着他，“我的车在那边，你想先吃点儿东西还是想先听我回答你的问题？”

杰西嘟囔了几句，好像在抱怨，但他还是老老实实地跟在尼尔身后，爬上笨重的货车副驾驶座。

尼尔拿走扔在那里的苏打水，重新递给他一瓶新的，还有两包压缩饼干，“都是逆转过的，你可以放心吃。”杰西古怪地看了他一眼，但却没有拒绝。

等待杰西吃东西的间隙，尼尔点火踩下离合器，决定先带小家伙离开这里。路上他们都没有说话，杰西像饿了三天的难民，几口就吃掉了第一个压缩饼干，一口气喝掉半瓶水。然后才开始慢吞吞地吃起第二个。

“所以你是做什么的？”杰西边吃边问。

尼尔瞟了一眼杰西身上的制服，漫不经心地说，“和你一样。”

“你也在信条？我怎么从没有见过你。”杰西惊讶地说，“你看起来像那种经验丰富的教官。——那种受人欢迎的教官，我是说。”

尼尔带过很多新人，常常和他们混在一起，P很多次批评他太纵容新兵了，但他从没放在心上。P对他就很纵容，这让他们很快成为了朋友，所以尼尔如法炮制，所有人都喜欢他，他没觉得这有什么不好。

“我也没有见过你。”尼尔实话实说，“我只在你姐姐的照片里看到过你许多次。”杰西好像被他的话弄得有些窘迫，抱怨了几句惠勒太保护过度。尼尔对此表示赞同，“她有时候会这样。你什么时候加入信条的？”

“五个月前。”杰西说，马上又补充道，“按照现在的时间，一个月后。”

酷。尼尔想到，是他刚刚出发的时候。“这是你的第一次？”他故意把问题问得很暧昧，杰西立刻涨红了脸。

“不，不是……”男孩儿结结巴巴地回答，“第二次。第一次我们只逆行了两天，和艾维斯一起。他说那算是教学。”

“所以这是第一次。”

“嘿！”男孩儿抗议道，“艾维斯说我干得很好。”

“不可能。”尼尔想都没想就说，“艾维斯不会夸任何人干得好，他甚至没有夸过P。他只可能对你说，这次没有拖后腿，下次就不会那么容易了。或者，你应该从另一条路绕过去，而不是鲁莽地横冲直撞，但好在你没有惹出麻烦，这次就算了。”

杰西瞪着他，“你怎么知道？”随后他又说，“但其他人告诉我，如果艾维斯那么说了，就代表你干得不错。”

尼尔点了点头，“他们说的没错。”

*

尼尔把杰西带回了他的住处。因为杰西看起来累坏了，而且现在已经太晚了，他不能把杰西一个人留在外面。

“你的部队还在逆行吗？”尼尔给他塞了一杯热水，从柜子里抱出一床被子，预备打地铺。他的行军床对一个人够宽敞，但两个人睡就太挤了。尼尔没有等到回答，他抬起头，看到杰西坐在床上，目光空洞。“杰西？”

“我没有部队了。”杰西垂下头，声音含混不清。有那么一刻尼尔以为他哭了，但小家伙倔强地抬起头，拼命把要掉出来的眼泪眨回去。“他们都牺牲了，他们……我告诉他们了。我告诉队长，音乐厅发生火灾，我们得去救人，所有人，他们都毫不知情。但队长说，那些人已经死了，我们救不了他们。但这怎么可能呢？他们就在眼前，活生生的，我们本来有机会救下他们，但队长不同意。所以我就自己去了，我一个人离开了部队，然后……”

尼尔从抽屉里拿出一包纸巾递给他。

杰西向他道谢，“我们遭遇了拦截，有人发现了我们的钳形行动，他们赶在我们到达正确的时间之前拦住了我们。所有人都……除了我。等我从火灾现场出来，从一个尸体焚烧发出腐臭味的音乐厅出来，闯进另一个尸横遍野的战场……我本来想，我想我能……但我没有。就连队长也，所有人都……一个人也没有……”

杰西终于哭出来，他不停地重复‘所有人’‘一个人也没有’，就是不肯把那个词说出来。杰西哭得太伤心了，让尼尔有些手足无措，他从来没面对过这种场面。P没有教过他，艾维斯也没有，基本来说，新兵们不会对着他们的教官痛哭流涕，没有人想表现得软弱。

“嘿，嘿，”尼尔轻声说，试着把杰西从悲伤的情绪中唤出来，“但他们一定知道，是不是？”

杰西抽噎着，哭着打了个嗝，“……谁？”

“另一波人。”尼尔说，“时间钳形行动，一定还有在终点等待你们的人，他们早就知道结局。”

“有的，有的。”杰西还有点儿哽咽，但谈起正事让他的情绪平复了一些，“他们说我们的计划成功了，所以叫我们放心去。”

“那就说明你一个人也能干成这事儿。”尼尔笃定地说。

杰西吓坏了，“什么？”

尼尔耸耸肩说，“他们知道你们的部队会牺牲，但仍然同意了这个作战计划。这说明你成功了。”

“所以就叫我的队友！我的队长！去送死？！”杰西尖叫起来，“他们为什么要这么做！他们怎么能这么做！这不公平，这不对，这不应该……”

“已经发生的事已经发生。”

“不……”

杰西把脸埋进手掌里，发出痛苦的呜咽。

“我不是为了这个才加入信条的，不是这个……”

尼尔坐到他旁边，犹豫着把手放在男孩儿的背上，轻轻安抚他，“有时候现实就是这么操蛋。”

“可我们本来有机会……”

“把事情变得更糟。”尼尔接着他的话说，“如果你们改变做法，你们本来有机会把事情变得更糟，——你们原本已经赢了。”

“或者赢得更漂亮？”

“或者输得一踏涂地。”

杰西发出小兽受伤的痛呼，语无伦次地说，“我不知道，我不明白……就剩我一个人了，我怎么可能把它做得更好？这才是我的第一次。”

“你刚才还说这算第二次。”尼尔一本正经地说。

杰西小声笑了一下，又觉得不太合适，“可我不知道，我不知道该怎么做。我一个人不行的，我做不到……我没有经验，我没试过。”

“那就别一个人。”

“什么？”

“你遇上了我。”尼尔得意洋洋地说，“你交到了好运，遇上大名鼎鼎的尼尔。没有我完不成的任务！”当然啦，这话有点儿夸张，实际上他刚刚被P雇佣时搞砸过不少事情，但P从没有因此责难过他，甚至对他更加细致耐心。艾维斯甚至主动提出带他一起，那是他不败记录的开端。

杰西呆呆地看着他，张了张嘴巴，“你是尼尔。”

尼尔哼了一声。

“你是尼尔！”杰西叫的更大声了。好极了，看来两个月后他变得更出名了。“你是皮特(Peter)说过的那个尼尔！”

“好吧，这就有点儿尴尬了。”尼尔莫名其妙地问，“谁是皮特？”

“皮特！天哪，你怎么会不知道皮特？他一手创办了信条！”

这下轮到尼尔傻眼了，“你是说P？他让你们叫他皮特？”

杰西拼命地点头。

尼尔撇了撇嘴，愤愤不平地抱怨，“老奸巨猾的混蛋。这我可就要说道说道了，因为他总是不肯透露他的真实名字，人人都管他叫Protagonist，但这也太不像一个名字了。于是我们决定管他叫P，但一个音节不够响亮，对吧？所以我提议，不如叫他皮特，但他坚决不同意我用这个名字称呼他。”

“这是你想出来的？”

“嗯哼。”尼尔阴郁地说，“没想到我刚刚离开，他就宣布你们可以称呼他这个名字。操他的，他是故意的吗？”

杰西小声嘟哝，“我觉得不是。”

尼尔没有听清，“你说什么？”

杰西摇了摇头，而后像是想起什么，着急忙慌地说，“你现在执行那个十年任务吗？你要去十年前，皮特还不认识你的时候？”

尼尔危险地眯起眼睛，“这是机密。”

“见鬼的机密。”杰西抱怨道，“我讨厌机密。”

“那你可选错了职业，这个职业充满了秘密。”

杰西不说话了，隔了一会儿，他在尼尔铺好的床垫上坐下，认真地看着尼尔说，“如果我告诉你，十年任务会……”

“你不能告诉我。”

“可是——”杰西皱紧眉头。

“无论发生什么，你都不能告诉我。”尼尔严肃地说，“如果我因此做了不一样的决定，那可能会毁掉整个世界。你不想成为毁灭世界的肇事者，对吗？”

杰西煞白着脸摇了摇头。

尼尔露出欣慰的笑容，“有一天你会知道，信条并不是关于你能改变什么。”

“那是关于什么的？”

“你会自己找到答案的，年轻人。”他拍了拍床铺，“现在，我们都应该睡觉了。”

杰西慢吞吞地爬上床，尼尔站起来关灯。黑暗中两个粗浅不一的呼吸悠长地填满了空间，过了很久，久到杰西以为尼尔已经睡着了。他悄悄在黑暗中问，“如果你明知道有人会死，你在乎的人，或者就是你自己，你还会接下这个任务吗？”

他不奢望问题会得到解答。

但出乎意料的，尼尔回答了他，“会的。杰西，晚安。”

“晚安。”

他对着空气说。

DAY 0034

“嘿，P，早上好，这里是尼尔。——好吧，这实在太蠢了，我不应该听杰西的建议给你发什么语音留言。——不过杰西说，语音留言现在也可以设置定时发送啦，所以我把发送时间定在三十五天后，这样如果一旦我后悔了，当我回去后，我还有机会在你听到之前删掉它。所以这主意可能也没那么糟。顺便一说，计划到现在为止都十分顺利，除了笨重的防护服和不太美观的呼吸面罩，以及我不得不把买来的所有东西全部放进逆转机，还有健身不太方便之外，一切都好。”

“又是我，只有一个问题——你为什么没让艾维斯在我的房子里安置一些健身器材？”

“还是我，我们以后能把逆转机造得更大一些吗？跑步机好像放不进来。”

DAY 0035

“嗨，艾维斯，早上好，我是尼尔。——好吧，这句是废话，你当然知道我是谁。就，先别急着挂断，因为我可能会删除它而你可能根本不会听到所以好像也没什么大不了的？当然啦，我记得你三番五次地强调没有要紧事可别打扰你，但现在你的好兄弟尼尔太无聊了。如果你把娱乐我放在要紧事列表的头条，那么这通留言就不算在打扰你的范畴了。介于我日后可能继续这么做，所以我建议你最好尽快把它写进你的列表里。PS，你知道今年纳新的队伍里有个叫杰西的年轻人吗？我敢保证你会喜欢他的，留意这个年轻人。”

“把你放在删除键上的手指拿开，艾维斯，我知道你绝对正打算这么做。”

DAY **0036**

“我在训练杰西，他还是不够适应逆向时间中的生活。P，你第一次——不，从现在开始我要叫你皮特，杰西都告诉我了，我一离开你就同意他们叫你皮特。你是故意的吗？好吧，跑远了，我只是想问问你第一次进入逆向世界时花了多久时间适应它？你有什么好方法吗？我觉得我的方法对杰西不太管用。他好像吓坏了。”

“P——皮特，答应我，下次确保你的队员准备充分后再把他们派到任务中来，一言为定？”

DAY 0040

“猜猜看今天我在商场遇到了谁？哈，艾维斯，我从不知道你喜欢粉色，你甚至买了一只粉红色的独角兽茶杯！拜托，千万别告诉我你打算自己用它，那绝对会毁掉你在我心目中高大威猛的酷哥形象。不过我也不认为你会买给你的女朋友——顺便一说，你根本没有。但即使对愿意和你约会的女孩儿而言，它也太小儿科了。还是说你背着我和P——皮特隐婚，还生了个漂亮的女儿？”

“……抱歉，兄弟，我错怪你了。杰西告诉我你有个两岁的侄女。”

DAY 0046

“那条吊坠是我的护身符，我有告诉过你我是怎么来得到它的吗？——也许我以后会告诉你。”

“艾维斯，如果你打算坦白一个深埋六英尺的秘密，你通常会怎么开头？”

DAY 0048

［删除］“凌晨三点二十五，我失眠了。老天，我真想摇醒杰西，像你当年睡不着时对我做的那样。——如果你去读个物理学位就不会有那么多问题了。但我比你善良一点，我不会对杰西这么残忍，没有人应该在凌晨三点半被叫醒被迫与队友探讨人生和宇宙。我在讽刺你，皮特。失眠会让人变成话唠吗？我觉得我以前话没有这么多。可能因为我和杰西之间有太多话不能讲。”［删除］

［删除］“凌晨三点四十七，我还在失眠。艾维斯，你以前告诉我你在海岸警卫队时有一种秒睡的方法，为什么现在不起作用了？你最近有研究新的快速入睡法吗？我试着放松全身——我真的很努力地试了。我猜这可能是因为杰西又哭了，完全不知道该怎么应付哭泣的孩子。你上次给你侄女买的粉红独角兽茶杯管用吗？天，我在说什么？杰西当然用不上粉红独角兽茶杯。我已经在胡言乱语了，我应该试着睡觉。”［删除］

［删除］“我睡着了。”［删除］

［删除］“逆向世界里看日出可真奇怪。”［删除］

“早上好，皮特，艾维斯！我直接抄录了一份语音发给你们两个！”

DAY 0052

“第五十二天，杰西已经完全准备好了。但我们还要继续逆行一个月才能到达正确的时间，所以，是的，我还要和杰西继续绑定一个月。——这孩子要是没有遇上我可怎么办？介于已经发生的事已经发生，我猜这种假设没有什么意义。是啊，他一定会遇上我。你那套自由意志的论断也开始在我的脑子里乱搞了，我得说这不是个好兆头。我得去问问艾维斯。”

“艾维斯，你有没有想过自由意志？因为你看起来好像甚至没有怎么反抗过。”

DAY 0053

［删除］“宇宙的空间曲率没有否认我们的世界可能处于一种高纬度的莫比乌斯环的可能性。”［删除］

DAY 0057

“我们在这儿做什么？”杰西猫着腰，跟上鬼鬼祟祟的尼尔向公共大堂前进。他们回到了信条基地，绕过训练场，很快就看到了大堂的屋顶。

尼尔迅速回头，对他做了个嘘的手势，悄悄说，“今天是情人节。”

“好的？”

“你不知道？”尼尔大惊小怪地说，“天哪，艾维斯没有把我们的传统告诉你吗？好吧，听着，你知道我们实际上没有太多机会接触到……普通人。大多数时候我们不是在训练就是在执行任务，而它们甚至都不在正常的时间。那意味着你几乎没有太多机会遇到正常人，我的意思是，生活在正常时间流动中的人。”

“……我没明白。”

“你怎么会没有明白！如果你甚至都不生活在正常的时间流动中，你当然也不能拥有普通人的约会，交往，婚姻甚至家庭。但实际上你的身体仍然是普通人，你拥有情感和生理需求，无论你怎么告诉你自己，你都需要和正常人打交道，以提醒你自己什么才是正常。”

“所以这算是什么？相亲派对？约炮聚会？”

“或者心理咨询。”

“什么？”

说话间隙，他们已经走到大堂窗户外的楼梯间，从这里望进去，大堂里黑黢黢的，什么也看不见。杰西听到震耳欲聋的经典摇滚乐，听到踩破气球的爆炸声和随之而来的快乐尖叫，还有派对喇叭和嘈杂的欢笑交谈声。除了灯光，那里有一个派对该有的一切。

杰西吞咽了一下，发出一声小小的惊叹。

尼尔在他头顶微笑，“这是单身汉们的狂欢。”他解释道，“每年情人节的夜晚都会举行这样一个派对，你可以选择放一晚上的假和情人约会，但更多人会来参加派对。”

“是啊，我们的确有更多的单身汉。”杰西小声嘟哝。

尼尔没有听到，“这个晚上，你可以畅所欲言，尽情向任何人诉说你的压力。介于谁也看不到谁，即使你的抱怨对象就在你眼前，而他想和你打一架，第二天醒来大家仍然相安无事。你也可以接住变声器模糊你的声音，或者找个角落拉一个人解决生理需求。同样的，你实际上不知道你和谁搞在了一起，所以第二天你仍然不会感到尴尬。”

“……听起来像大学里的滥交派对。”

尼尔撞了一下他的肩膀，不服气地反驳，“如果你也这么生活十年，你会知道这种派对能解决多少问题。”

“好吧，”杰西揉了揉肩膀，尽管尼尔根本没有用力，但他还是装模作样地嘶了一声，尼尔立刻向他投来关切的目光。杰西笑了一下，反问道，“我们来这儿做什么？”

“参加派对。”尼尔说。

“什么？！”

没等杰西提出异议，尼尔拉起杰西的胳膊，灵活地在人群中穿梭，“别喝这里的酒，别吃这里的任何食物！”尼尔几乎咬着他的耳朵吼，“少说话，多接触，在这里没有人会注意到你奇怪的举止，大胆地抱住哪个男孩儿或女孩儿的腰肢，抚摸他们的肌肤。但记住，如果有人要拉开你的防护服拉链，马上离开！”

即使尼尔看不到杰西的表情，他也已经能想象到这个纯情的大男孩儿涨红的脸颊。他拍了拍男孩儿的肩膀，推了他一把。“记住，派对结束前我们就得离开。九点钟见。”

热舞的男男女女很快把他们推向人群两边，尼尔站在人群中间，享受了一会儿喧闹和人类体温带给他的熟悉感，然后慢慢向大堂边缘移动。他知道要不了多久他就会开始怀念这一切，鼓噪的音乐，拥挤的狂欢，朋友就在身边。那时候他因为任务错过了今晚的派对，艾维斯给他打越洋电话，故意站在离音响最近的地方，炫耀他们的派对有多热闹。连P都加入了他，开始编瞎话说他遇上了一个火辣的姑娘。尼尔一个字都不信。他认识部队里每个姑娘，而且P说她有金色的头发。

『你不可能看到，P。』尼尔在电话里呛道。

『也许我们决定认识彼此呢？』没有人会相信P的鬼话。

尼尔戴上蓝牙耳机，一点点向音箱的方向摸索。当他快靠近自助酒水区时，艾维斯的声音断断续续地传进来，他没有用任何伪装，就好像他还不够有辨识度似的，一个人坐到他旁边，他就大大方方地说，“在你抱怨之前——我是艾维斯。如果你想说我的坏话，建议你换个人抱怨。”那人几乎立刻就走了。

怎么说呢，这就是艾维斯。

尼尔笑出声。他没有靠近，找了个距离不太远的位置坐下来，晃悠着腿听艾维斯和皮特闲聊。

“你看到了，他好好的呢。”艾维斯先说，“他们是在正向的时候与不明火力交锋，弹片擦伤了他的胳膊，要不了一个星期，那点儿小伤就连痕迹也不会留下。”

“我不知道，我只是觉得没多少时间了。”P低沉地说，“你觉得我们应该告诉他吗？他有权利自己选择。”

尼尔皱起眉头，他从没有听说过这事。选择什么？

“你知道他会怎么选，老天，没有人比我们更了解他。”艾维斯心不在焉地说，“你不想去找个姑娘什么的吗？你刚才还在电话里说金发女孩儿。”

“我甚至没注意过我们的部队里谁是金发。”

“尼尔就是。”艾维斯应当是拍了拍P的肩膀，尼尔在脑海里想象这个画面，“去找个人吧，聊点儿计划以外的事。”

艾维斯端着酒杯离开了。

尼尔在原地坐了一会儿，确定一时半会儿P没有找人的意愿，他悄悄挪了过去。P在他靠近的第一时间就发现了他，某种CIA时期就根深蒂固的警觉，接着无所适从地说，“你要开始抱怨艾维斯了吗？”

哈。看起来每个诉苦的新兵都是以艾维斯开头的，尼尔笑了一下，没有说话。

“好吧，”P的声音里甚至有某种欣慰，“很高兴你不打算抱怨艾维斯。他有点儿严厉，但却是个好教官。”

尼尔哼了一声。

“不打算说话，哈？”

事实上，他不能说话。如果他打算使用手机软件，屏幕的灯光立刻就会暴露他蹩脚的伪装。所以他选了个保全的方法。尼尔开始在桌子上敲摩斯电码。

P以他敏锐的洞察很快发现了尼尔的小把戏，尼尔听得出他声音里颇感兴趣的那一部分，好像这样的委婉不知怎么的居然吸引了他。尼尔大吃一惊，听到P感兴趣地说，“W-H-A-T-D-O-Y-O……你是问，我想倾诉什么？”

尼尔又哼了一声。

“这是新兵蛋中流行的新的调情方式吗？”

尼尔好笑地敲敲桌面。

“M-A-Y-B-E-I-J-U-S-T-W-A……也许我只是想和你做个朋友。”P回答道，“没有人来这个派对是为了交朋友的。”

尼尔灵机一动，加快了敲击的动作。P几乎立刻就跟上了他的速度，“J-E-S-S-E，杰西。你还真是来交朋友的，新兵？”P少见地大笑一声，“你不希望我听到你的声音，却不介意告诉我你的名字？收起你的小把戏吧，年轻人，这是个假名。”

“我的名字？我是尼尔。”P撒谎道。

尼尔几乎要忍不住自己的笑声了。老天啊，他在尼尔面前声称自己是尼尔，还有比这更荒唐的假名吗？

“我知道尼尔不在这里，这就是个假名，像杰西一样。”P在他敲击桌面的抗议声中平静地说，“我们部队根本没有叫杰西的人。”

现在没有。尼尔小声嘀咕道。

“你刚才说话了？”

尼尔立刻警觉地敲了个‘No’。

“你太紧张了，你知道我是谁，是不是？”

尼尔犹豫了一会儿，慢慢地回了个‘Yes’。

“我就知道我不应该来参加这种派对，人人都听得出来我是谁。这根本没有意义。”P听起来好像醉了。这是只有尼尔和艾维斯才知道的秘密，P从不在工作时间喝酒，因为他酒量太差了，即使是一小瓶啤酒也能让他酒意上头。“伪装？不，我需要的不是伪装，我需要的是告诉那个蠢货他根本就不该去！但我没法儿阻止他，我不能阻止他，这远不是关于他一个人的问题。这是一个时代，几十亿人，这是……”P忽然止住话头，“我不应该跟你说这些。离开吧，年轻人，既然你没什么好说的，那我们到此为止了。”

尼尔没有动，所以P离开了。

但尼尔察觉到在P险些失控的倾诉中隐藏的东西，和那天他在窗前听到的，以及过去他们打交道的时光中一直存在的，是一道纵深万丈的鸿沟。这道鸿沟促成了信条。即使尼尔不想承认，但信条有许多使命，其中并不包括改变世界。

信条就是世界。

一个已经走完的，只需要遵守秩序继续走下去的世界。

这道鸿沟永远不能被填满。

稍晚的时候，尼尔在门口遇见了杰西。杰西看起来已经出来一会儿了，他的声音听起来有些兴奋，似乎对派对流连忘返。“你知道距离九点钟还有一刻钟吧。”尼尔好奇地说，“为什么不多待一会儿？”

“我想在现实里遇到他。”杰西快乐地说，“我们会非常合拍的。”

“喔——”尼尔睁大眼睛说，“你知道即使你明天遇到他，你也不会知道他是谁的，是吧？”

杰西神秘莫测地笑道，“我们交换了信物。”

尼尔发出印象深刻的噪音。

杰西腼腆地笑了一下，“我希望那时候我还能认出他。”

“你给了他什么？”

“我的手表！”一路上杰西喋喋不休地，不停地告诉他手表的独特之处，“我自己配的腕带，因为原来的腕带在上次去音乐厅救火的时候弄断了，表面上多了许多划痕。它……”杰西忽然停下来。

尼尔以为他在为音乐厅的事故难过，正想拍拍他的肩膀，告诉他信条有时候就是这么操蛋，但杰西忽然僵住了。他僵硬地站在房子门口，好像突然忘记了怎么开门。尼尔从身后靠近他，想给他一些安慰。杰西却毫无征兆地开始流泪。

“杰西？”

“我做了什么……”杰西仿佛没有听到他的声音，呢喃不清，“队长有一块一模一样的手表。”

如水的月光洒下来。

尼尔抬起头，看到天空开始落雪。

DAY 0058

［即时发送］“明天会是个白色情人节。”［发送成功］

**Author's Note:**

> 坑。


End file.
